A Love's True Power
by Lil Cupid
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries. But this story is about Tohru's and Kyo's love. *Spoiler Warning* (If you haven't finished the manga don't read)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. There are some spoilers so if you haven't finished the manga then don't read. You've been warned. Implied sex.

* * *

Tohru & Kyo I

* * *

Sometimes she couldn't stand the curse. It got on her nerves and annoyed her so much that she just wanted to scream. She and Kyo had been dating now for a few months and she believed it was time for them to move to the next level, but with this curse that next step wasn't easy to accomplice. Just this morning they were make out in his room and it started getting hot. It was all going according to plan, when she decided to wrap her legs around his waist. And that's when the stupid, annoying curse decided to work. Kyo exploded in orange dust and fell on her stomach as a little orange cat. The memories flooded into her mind as she cooked dinner that night. She wanted to be with him completely, but with this curse in the way it will never happen. But as the rice cooker beeped claiming that it was done, she took her mind off of this morning's situation & moved it to dinner. As she carried the food to the table in the dining room she spotted him. Kyo walked into the room in his regular outfit, baggy khakis and a simple black t-shirt. And he looked so hot and good in them. He winked at her while he sat down.

"Hey Kyo where is Shigure and Yuki? I haven't seen them for a while and they have never been late to dinner before."

"Last I saw them they were headed towards town. I think they have to go to the main house for some meeting or something like that." They weren't here mmmmm interesting they had the house to themselves for at least a few hours at most. This could be fun. But at the same time you never know with those two.

"Oh ok well let's eat. And when we are done I'll put away the leftovers." He nodded and dug in. After the food was put away and the dishes were down they lounged on the couch and watched some news. But after a while that became boring and she decided to turn it up a notch. She snuggled into him slightly and he responded by leaning back allowing her to snuggle closer. As the news turned into some adult TV show called Family Guy. Tohru thought about how to make their night more interesting before the others came home. When the idea came to her mind she decided to take the idea from the drawing board to reality. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips and he kissed her back, but leaned back slightly from surprise. Gosh this simple kissing was like bland food and she wanted something spicier. Before she could act Kyo deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Ahhh mmm he tasted so delicious like spice and fire all rolled into one. Yumyum. Time to turn up the heat even more. She decided to start taking off his shirt, but he stopped her before the top button was undone.

"Tohru, Hun I don't think we should do this. I don't want the same episode that occurred this morning to repeat itself again."

"Kyo I have an idea please please please let me do this and if it doesn't work then you can say I told you so. But if it does well then we will have a very nice night." He looked as though he didn't know what to say about this and was thinking it over in his brain. And instead of waiting all night for him to make up his mind she took the decision out of his hands. And undid his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders and returned her lips to his and started to kiss him once more. He returned the kiss, but then they heard the key in the door and broke apart. Tohru ran to the kitchen so she could slow her breathing and get the leftovers out of the fridge and was starting to warm them.

"Tohru, Kyo we're home! Have you guys been good? Are there any food left I'm starved and Momiji and Kisa said to tell you hello, Tohru. And Kyo Haru told me to tell you that if you want to fight then maybe you guys can this weekend." With those last few words Shigure walked into the kitchen and took his dinner and started to eat. Yuki followed him and said hello before also taking his food. As they ate all she could think about was how she and Kyo could get more private time. And why they always had to be interrupted when things always start getting fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. There are some spoilers so if you haven't finished the manga then don't read. You've been warned. Implied sex.

* * *

Tohru & Kyo II

* * *

Tohru walked through the house cleaning. She already finished the laundry and scrubbed the floors. Now all she had to do was dust and start dinner. It was a slow day, it seemed as though she was walking through sand. By the time dinner was cooking and almost done she had nothing else to do. She was antsy, jittery and wanted to do something before she died of boredom. The guys weren't home yet. They went to town to help Shigure at a book signing and Ayame wanted to see Yuki and talk about something.

Gosh not having the guys home was quiet and lonely. Since that episode the other nights she and Kyo haven't spent any lone time lately and haven't spoken to each other. Gosh she wants him and needs him. He's her bolder to lean on and a shoulder to cry on. He was everything she ever wanted in a significant other. As the timer was counting down its final seconds she heard the key in the door and the guys calling her name. She took the rice out of the cooker and rolled it into balls stuffed with fish, and added the noodles to the bowls with the special sauce she made for tonight. As the finishing touches were done they came into the kitchen.

"Mmm Tohru this smells delicious and looks even better. I cannot wait to try it. Don't you think so Kyo?" Shigure said as he smelled his bowl and picked up his plate of rice balls.

"Yes, Mrs. Honda it does smell good thank you for dinner and we're sorry we're late. Ayame wouldn't shut up about his newest fashion and some new ideas."

"It's OK Yuki I understand. Let's dig in before it gets cold."

Tohru waited for Kyo to say something but when he didn't she turned to follow Shigure and Yuki to the dining room but before she could take a step Kyo grabbed for her and kissed her. At first the kiss was a simple peck on the lips but it soon became more intense. With a slip of a tongue through her lips, she started to crave more. But as soon as the kiss was starting to get interesting it stopped as quickly as it started. Kyo took both of their dinners and headed towards the table leaving her to run after him. But decided to grab some sauce and extra seaweed, so that she would have an excuse to why it took her so long to join the others.

"So Tohru what took you so long? Huh and I noticed Kyo that you took your time coming in here to. So what were you doing in there huh? Teenagers, boy do I wish I was still that age. The memories and the fun fun nice times I had in high school. Wow just wow maybe one day I'll tell you guys about all the extracurricular practice I had." And with the final words in the air Shigure had a look on his face like a child having a day dream. And he winked at Yuki, Kyo and I. I couldn't stop the mortification from spreading all over my face.

I also noticed that Yuki had gotten still and looked as though he wanted to leave and Kyo was fuming and looked ready to hurt or possibly killing Shigure.

"Shigure you sick perv why don't u shut up and eat before I shove your food down your throat!" Kyo finally burst and right behind him Yuki also burst.

"You are so sick sometimes. And stop talking like that your scaring Mrs. Honda." I hadn't noticed my face was pale and my breathing was labored until Yuki pointed it out. But as I started to calm my breathing and slowly the color came back to my face. I busied myself by eating so I wouldn't have to talk. Silence filled the room as we ate. And it was becoming uncomfortable. To break the silence I asked Shigure how the book signing went.

" Oh it went well Tohru. And it is always a good time when I get to meet all of my adoring loveable happy fans. And may I say many of they are quite cute. Mmm I must do it again some time."

"That's good to know that you have so many fans. So Kyo what did you do I know you didn't stay at the book signing all day?"

"Oh I went to see my master he was in town for the day and we talked and had some coffee. Then I went to go kick Haru's butt but he never showed what a chicken. Then I went back to the store to help clean up then we came home."

"Oh that sounds Kyo. And Yuki what about you?"

"Talked to my brother then came home."

As she finished her drink she got up to take the dishes to the kitchen. She started the water. She couldn't stop thinking about how good Kyo looked today. And how much more she wanted him. While she was stuck in her day dream about herself and Kyo on a beach somewhere. She didn't hear Kyo enter the room with the rest of the dishes. As she stared out the window at the night time sky. Kyo stared at her feeling so lucky and wondering how he could ever get someone as loving, caring, and sweet as Tohru. He watched her start scrubbing the dishes. Kyo could hear the others go off in their own directions, Shigure to his office and Yuki outside to his garden. As she finished up the pile she brought with her, she turned to go back to the dining room to go retrieve the rest of the dishes when she spied him. She jumped when she saw him and her heart took off like a car on a race track. He kept staring at her while she tried to compose herself. As her breathing finally slowed he took a few steps forward and placed the plates on the counter then turned towards her. He pinned her to the counter and leaned into kiss her but before their lips made contact he whispered to her. "Gosh Tohru do you know how beautiful you look right now? I have wanted nothing more to kiss you all night. And I've missed you. How about we finish up the dishes then maybe if you want to we can go somewhere more private." As the words fell from his mouth he stared at her with so much love and care she almost cried. When he was done speaking his plans of the very near future, he looked up at her from under his eyelashes. And her heart nearly exploded from the love and feelings running through her body. She couldn't find the words to tell him yes or even how much she had been wishing to hear those words those exact words, well not those exact words but some of them to fall from his luscious, tasty lips.  
"Good. So let's start on these dishes so we can get done faster so we can spend more time together before the others come looking." She nodded and got quickly to work. While the dishes were being quickly taken care of, she could feel his eyes roaming her while he rinsed the dishes and put them in the drainer. As they finally finished she rushed to her room to fix her hair and make herself more presentable for their date while he stayed to finish rinsing a few dishes. When she returned he was lounging against the stairs looking up at her. As she came to the bottom step he holds out his hand for her. When their hands joined he brought her close and led her out the door. As they stepped off the porch he brought her into a deep kiss.  
"So Tohru are you ready for our date?" She nodded mutely with a smile spreading across her lips as he led her into the woods. Towards the direction of their date.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. There are some spoilers so if you haven't finished the manga then don't read. You've been warned. Implied sex.

* * *

Tohru & Kyo III

* * *

Kyo led her through the woods towards their secret date. She bubbling with anticipation and couldn't wait to see what he had planned. She had tried earlier to find out what he had in store but he didn't budge one inch.

"Kyo please tell me where we are going the wait is killing me please please with a cherry on top."

But instead of answering he turned so he could look at her and shock his head no. Grr she couldn't stand it anymore. She stopped in the middle of their walk pulling him to a stop. He turned toward her slowly and when he was finally looking at her full on she pulled him closer. When they were mere breathes apart she kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back. She looked into his eyes and asked once more. Before he could answer she kissed him once more and deepened the kiss. Then she pulled back. She could tell he was about to tell her no once more but before he could she brought him into one more kiss. Tohru could tell that the kisses were getting to him. But he was still going to say no. Grr what is a girl to do. Mmm an idea came to mind as she thought about how to get the secret out of him. She slowly moved closer and backed him up into a nearby tree. He looked down at her in surprise. He tried to speak to say something to tell her to stop or who knows what. She kissed him once more but this time she deepened the kiss. She could tell she was getting to him. After a few very intense moments. She stepped back and looked up at him. Tohru knew right then and there that she had him and Kyo would be putty in her hands.

"Kyo please tell me where we're going." She said as sweetly as she could with her breath coming raggedly out of her mouth. And she smiled at him and waited but what surprised her most was he did next. Kyo gave her a smirk and shoved her into the tree and pinned her arms to her sides.

"Tohru do you really think that you turning me on will get you what you want? Well you were wrong. Now are you going to behave and follow me to your surprise and stop asking questions or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

With a smirk we watched her slowly nod yes as he dragged her back through the woods. He had a smile on his face as headed off towards her surprise. How could her tactic go so wrong? As she followed she finally gave up trying to find out his little secret. She saw a clearing in the trees up ahead. When they arrived to it she saw a blanket spread out and a basket surrounded by lamps. It was so romantic and when she paused to look at it he turned towards her and smiled. Sometimes this man surprised her.

"So Tohru was it worth the wait? Do you like it cause if you don't I can do something different." He looked nervous but at the same time looked very proud of himself and this little surprise.

"No it's perfect and so beautiful. Thank you so much Kyo. And if you ever make me another surprise like this one doesn't change one thing. I love you and I love the date you made for me."

The words caused both of them to smile and she could tell that Kyo was blushing but just faintly. He led her to the blanket and sat down next to her. Inside the basket he had packed cake, milk and some fruit. Tohru couldn't stop herself from smiling any wider. As she settled onto the blanket and looked up at the stars, Kyo made both of them a plate. As they started to eat they talked about the future, life and love. As their dessert disappeared she snuggled closer to him seeking warmth.

Kyo wrapped an arm around her waist and instead of disappearing in a cloud of dust he stayed in his human form. She realized this the moment he did. His face was covered in a mask of shock and she bet all her money her face mirrored his. He brought her in to a kiss. It was so fierce and so full of passion that she thought her brain might explode. Kyo leaned back on the blanket and pulled her onto of his chest.

After a few intense moments a thought blew across her mind one she thought might never happen for them. She knew a moment later that he had a similar thought going through his mind as the one that went through hers only moments earlier. He looked up into her eyes and she nodded. A silent agreement filled the air between them. Moments later he crashed his lips back to hers. As the kiss picked up steam and pace only one thought crossed her mind.

That this night under the stars, on this blanket, in this clearing, and in the glow of the lamps that she and Kyo will finally become one and that she cared and loved him more than anyone else in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. There are some spoilers so if you haven't finished the manga then don't read. You've been warned. Implied sex.

* * *

Tohru & Kyo IV

* * *

As they lay in the grass and looked up in to the night sky they held each other close. As their breathing slowed down the events that occurred only hours ago replayed in their mind. The cool night air softly blew across their heated bodies causing them to shiver in both pleasure and chatter their teeth from the cold.

Tohru was starting to drift into sleep and Kyo rubbing the small of her back was not helping. As a yawn escaped her lips, Kyo let out a laugh and pulled her closer. Hours later the duo still lay with their arms around each other. Kyo sensed that someone was coming their way so he slowly rose up on to his feet without making sound, he quietly thanked his training or else he would have alerted the newcomer that he knew that they were there. As he slid on his pants and checked on Tohru one more time he slipped away from where they had consummated their love and slipped into the cover of the forest hoping to sneak up on the intruder before the intruder found him and his beautiful angel.

He spotted the intruder after a few moments and watched them. In the dark it was hard to see who it was and even hard to distinguish the person's features for they wore dark clothing. But as they stepped in to a patch of moonlight and he was able to see the intruder, he frozen in fear for not only Tohru but also of the intruder and what they would do if they caught them in the woods. For the person who stepped into the light was no other than Akito, the head of the family. His blood frozen in his veins as panic took control of his body but for some reason Akito didn't look angry, but actually happy. Which creped him out more.

"Kyo I know that you are there, come out and meet me already. It's rude to stare and stalk people when it's unnecessary to do so." Akito calmly called out as he turned in a slow circle.

Kyo was shocked he couldn't move he froze. But some unforeseen forced pulled him towards the other, probably because it was god that was speaking to him.

"You're probably wondering why I am here in this certain section of the forest tonight. And why I haven't attacked you and Miss Tohru yet for what you two have been up to lately. But the truth is that I don't care and I don't plan on doing anything with this information. And no I don't know why I feel these ways so don't ask. But I feel a change coming. No one knows this but the two of us so don't say anything or the consequences for it will be worse than anything I have ever done to you before and it won't just affect you this time. So if you excuse me I will be going now so get back to your girl before she wakes. Excuse me and good morning." With that he left without a single word. He disappeared without a trace as the shadows swallowed him into the mist without a sound.

The shock with that one statement left Kyo without even the smallest breathe inside of his body. As he numbly turned around and headed back to where Tohru lay on the blanket, Akito's statement ran through his head on a cycle, tugging on his thoughts refusing to let go.

What did he mean there was a change coming? And the thing that upset him the most was the knowledge that Akito knew about them and refused to do anything about it. That small piece of information outweighed everything else in his mind. Was he planning on using the information of their hidden relationship against them one day or was he being serious when he stated that he didn't care at all?

As he reached the blanket on which Tohru lay he sat down beside her and rubbed his hand along her back in attempts to calm down and hopefully be able to prove to him that she was still safe.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. There are some spoilers so if you haven't finished the manga then don't read. You've been warned. Implied sex.

* * *

Tohru & Kyo V

* * *

*Week Later*

* * *

Tohru's and Kyo's relationship was becoming stronger as the days passed. Since then Akito had not broken her promise. Akito had not broken her promise, not once did Kyo hear whispers of his and Tohru's relationship. They were considering coming out to the others. The time felt right. But Kyo was still worried. He sat in the living room barely watching the show that was playing on the TV. He didn't notice that he was no longer alone till something touched his hand.

"Ahhh," he shouted as he jumped.

Laughter followed his yell and as he turned he noticed who the other person was or should he say persons. To his left he saw Yuki and Shigure sitting on the couch beside him. Shigure continued laughing while Yuki had his signature smirk displayed on his face.

"What do you two want?" Kyo asked irritated.

"Nothing just wanted to test your surveillance skills. Looks like you failed." More laughter followed Shigure's statement.

"No really why are you here? If you're not in your office 'working' on your book, you're usually wasting time doing whatever you do. Why are here sitting in here right now?" Kyo looked at him suspiciously before he turned to Yuki who hadn't said a thing since they tried to sneak up on him.

"What about you, Rat? Why are you here I thought you were reconnecting with your brother?"

"Yes, we are reconnecting, Cat. But no I have a purpose for bring 'here'. We have some questions for you."

Kyo felt his stomach drop. What could they want to know? Did they know about him and Tohru, they had made sure to keep it hidden. They didn't do anything unless they were home alone and didn't talk unless they had to. As his mind kept playing possible situations he asked, "What do you to want?"

"We want to know if you have noticed anything different about your Zodiac Animal." Yuki asked staring at him his eyes never Kyo's as if he was trying to see inside his soul.

Deciding to play dumb he asked, "What do you mean?"

Yuki and Shigure shared a look before looking at him. Shigure turned so he was looking at Kyo straight on and put his elbow on the couch and leaned his chin on his palm before he continued.

"Lately something has changed about our Zodiac Forms. Everyone has noticed it and no one knows why. Akito is refusing to speak about it. And no one can get in to see her to ask about it. So we wanted to know if you have noticed anything that was even a little bit different at all."

Kyo just stared at him, looking at him as if he had jumped off the crazy bridge. Until he remembered the conversation he had with Akito the week before and more importantly the fact that he didn't change forms when he and Tohru had sex for the first time and he hasn't changed since. But he couldn't tell them that, Yuki thought of Tohru as his little sister and a close friend, god only knows what would happen if he told the others. He tried to make his facial features look as if he was in deep thought before he finally answered.

"No. I have no idea what you two are talking about. I feel the same as I did a few days ago."

Yuki looked unconvinced and continued staring at him over Shigure's shoulder. After a moment a smirk crossed his face before he leaned back and spoke, "Of course you wouldn't know you stupid Cat. I don't even know why we asked you"

Kyo was getting pissed and angrily replied, "Oh ya you stupid Rat. You think you're so smart but you're dumber than me. And how am I supposed to know if anything has changed I don't hug people and Tohru if the only one outside the family that I talk to. And even we don't talk to each other. So am I supposed to know if my Zodiac isn't 'working' huh answer me that you dumb Rat?"

Yuki didn't look surprised at the information, but still looked curious. "When is Ms. Tohru coming home?"

"Why?"

"We'll have her hug you to see how your Zodiac reacts. To see if you have changed as well." Yuki looked at him thought fully.

"I don't know she went to the store she might be back in a few."

Yuki leaned back against the couch and appeared to be getting comfortable till Tohru returned.

* * *

*One Hour Later*

* * *

Tohru had just walked just in the front door when she heard someone call her name. When she walked into the living room she saw Kyo, Shigure and Yuki sitting on the couch. 'Why are they here? They are supposed to be all out today till tonight.'

"How come you guys are home? I thought you are all had things to do today and wouldn't be home till dinner?"

Yuki stood up and walked towards her. "Ms. Tohru we have a favor to ask of you. It seems that our, 'he stopped and turned towards the others before continuing, "Zodiac Animals are not showing themselves when someone touches. So we are wondering if you can help us with an experiment."

She stared at them in shock. It couldn't be true. Then she remembered that night when She and Kyo *blush*. She was sure that her cheeks were on fire as her brain decided to go down memory lane and everything that happened that night flew into her mind. She hadn't realized the others were talking to her till she felt Yuki shaking her shoulder. "Yes oh sorry. Yes I'll help you what do you need me to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. There are some spoilers so if you haven't finished the manga then don't read. You've been warned. Implied sex.

* * *

Tohru & Kyo VI

* * *

"We need you to hug each of us and see what happens." Yuki answered her.

Tohru nodded as she moved closer to him before she engulfed him in a hug. She waited for the explosion of gray smoke, but it never happened. She pulled back in stared at Yuki who was still in her arms. "How is this possible? Why didn't you change?"

"We don't know, but at least we know I am affected. Now please hug the other two."

Tohru nodded as she moved forward to hug Shigure who was still on the couch. The same thing happened as she hugged him, no smoke, no explosion, and no big black dog in her arms. She turned towards Kyo and hugged him close to her. After she hugs all three of them she moved to sit on the arm of the couch staring at them.

"Why is this happening? What's going on? Why aren't you guys your Zodiac Forms right now?"

"We don't know Tohru. No one knows what is going on. Akito refuses to talk to anyone she has bared us all from the main house. Hatori has run some tests but they are more confusing and making more questions than answers." Shigure stared at all of them as he told him all he knew. "The only things we can do are going to the main house and see if we and the others can make Akito come out of her room and give us some answers."

The others nodded in agreement as they followed him to his car and drove to the main house.

* * *

When they arrived at the house they noticed the other members of the zodiac in the court yard as well.

"What's going on?"

"What should we do?"

"What does this mean? What's going to happen to us?"

Shouts of confusion entered the air from the members from the zodiac and nonmembers. In all of the years there had been a Zodiac this had never happened. Everyone was becoming scared. Shigure pushed his way to the front of the circle surrounding Akito's home. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru followed behind him till they were beside him and Hatori.

"Is she going to come out some time today, Hatori? We need answers and if she doesn't give any there is going to be panic." Shigure confronted him as he continued staring at the door, willing it to magically open.

"No, I haven't seen her in a week. I don't know what's going one or why. I'm just as lost as you. This has never happened before I've looked through everything concerning the Zodiacs and I've found no clue. But what scares me more than anything else is I can't feel her, I can't feel God." Hatori whispered to him keeping his voice low to not let the other hear what they were discussing. If the others knew that he had lose connection with God hysteria and panic would spread like wildfire and they would have a scared mob on their hands.

Shigure just looked at him in shock. Lost connection with God, what did that mean? "How, how, how is that possible? You can't just lose the connection to her. She binds us all together. Without her without God we are nothing. What's going to happen to us? What does this mean?" Shigure felt hysteria seep into his thoughts.

This wasn't possible he couldn't think of a day he didn't feel Alito's presence in the back of his mind. To not feel it anymore, what would that feel like? What did this mean for the future?

Just as he was about to ask Hatori more the door opened. No one was there to greet the crowd. The door was just open. It was just as time had slowed as they watched Akito appear and stand in the door way. She raised a hand to them and beckoned them inside before she disappeared once more. Time then resumed its regular speed and everyone that was in the court yard ran up the steps into the house.  
As they entered the living room Akito was on top of the steps in her chair sitting quietly waiting for them to sit before speaking.

"I know why you are all here. And before you start shouting out questions let me explain everything." She looked at all of them before continuing. "The Zodiac Animals we become is a curse that one person in our family must suffer. The curse can and has been broken."

With that shouts rang through the air.

"What"

"Explain"

Hatori raised his hand and silenced fell. "How is this possible? I've looked through everything and there is no mention of a way to break it. No explanation of what is happening."

"There are no documents because the only one is supposed to know about is me. The way to break the curse is acceptance and love." She stopped and stared at the shock faces.

"Love? What do mean?"

"Love pure, true love from the heart. Love for the monster, the beast." She looked directly at Kyo and Tohru, causing others to look at them as well. "Love can break all. And it has. The love those two share broke Kyo's curse. And when I saw them I knew how unfair it was to keep all of you as my pets. To keep you bonded to me for your entire lives. Tohru, you changed me and for that I thank you. And I am so sorry for how I treated you. Can you forgive me?"

Tohru just stared at him along with the others. She slowly nodded and then ran up the stairs to where Akito was and pulled him into a hug. "Yes I forgive you. I'm sorry you feel such pain." She leaned in and whispered into Akito's ear, "Thank you for letting them free."

The others just stared at the two of them hugging confused. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Never once had they ever seen someone hug Akito. They stared in shock as he returned it and hugged Tohru to him.

"There is so many things I need to tell all of you, but they must wait till later." Akito told them as he continued holding Tohru in his arms.

* * *

*Five Years Later*

* * *

All of those affected by the Zodiac Curse were still adjusting to living without the curse that had plagued them their entire lives.

Akito had revealed to the others that he was actually a girl and had started dating Shigure. They were somehow making it work. The others were still in shock over the announcement.

And Shigure still almost missed deadlines for his books and hiding from his publicist.

Momiji was reconnecting with his mother, she still didn't know who he was but their relationship was becoming stronger and Hatori was saying that maybe they could tell her that Momiji was her son. He still was the care free person he was before, but now he was more loveable he gave hugs to everyone. He had finally started wearing a boy's uniform as well. He was known as one of the hottest guys in school and the friendliest.

Haru and Rin were getting closer and their relationship had improved. They had announced that they were going to get married in the summer. Rin still loved to wander around, but now she returned home.

Hiro and Kisa had started dating. The others still loved teasing Hiro about it. He hated it when others tried to tease him about it. He had even punched Kyo in face when he mentioned it.

Hatori and Mayuko had gotten married and were expecting their first child. Their little boy was supposed to be born in the fall.

Ritsu had taken over the hot springs and had made it into a successful business. He was currently working on opening up another one. He still wore women's clothes, but for important business meetings he would wear a suit. He was becoming more comfortable with himself and slowly coming out of his cage. Guests and the family loved this new him.

Ayame was one of the top costume designers. He still teased Yuki about their relationship had become stronger and they were closer than they had been for a long time. He had started dating one of his models, Aimi. He had calmed Ayame down and everyone was surprised. No longer was he an immature, crazy child. He was now mature and acted his age. Shigure and Hatori teased him about it constantly but they could see the love in his eyes that he had for Aimi.

Kagura had calmed down and had stopped chasing after Kyo. She still had feelings for him but she no longer acted on them. She had decided to explore the world to find her own true love. And had taken up yoga to keep calm.

Yuki was in one of the best University's in Japan. He had a bright future ahead of him. He was thinking about going into business and taking over some of the family's businesses. He still as popular as he was in high school and all of the girls and some of the guys had fallen for him. He didn't date but everyone knew it was only a matter of time till one of his suitors won his heart.

Kureno still kept to himself but he was seen out and about more. He spent most of his times in the family garden or in the hot springs. Depending on his mood. The others still thought he was a bit off but they were becoming more open with him.

Kyo and Tohru had gotten married after they graduated from high school. Several of the members of the family still turned a cold shoulder towards him but that was slowly changing. Kyo had entered some competitions and had become very famous in the Martial Arts community. He had become a master in Martial Arts and had opened his own dojo. His dojo had become very successful with people coming from all over to be trained by him. And Tohru was a stay at home mother to their little boy, Kazuki. He looked exactly like Kyo but had her personality. He was the joy of their lives. Tohru thought she was the luckiest woman alive he had amazing friends, a loveable husband, the cutest little boy and the family of her dreams. And she thanked her lucky stars every day that her life had turned out this way.

* * *

The End


End file.
